Various types of watercraft are operable using a user's legs and feet, including the ubiquitous paddleboat operated by one or more users using a bicycle pedaling motion while in a seated position. While functional for its purpose in moving the paddleboat forward, operating the pedals in a seated position provides a very limited range of motion utilizing only certain muscles in the user's legs, therefore quickly inducing muscle fatigue. Furthermore, remaining in a seated position may cause undue pressure on a user's backside, exacerbating the fatigue and discomfort experienced by the user.
What is therefore needed is an improved design for moving watercraft with a user's legs and feet.